


Ashes, Ashes

by insaneshadowfangirl



Series: Alterfell; The Story of a Girl [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Conditioning, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/pseuds/insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Things, as such things do, from Sans's perspective.</p>
<p>Because I like to take people's hearts and crush them under my sneakers.</p>
<p>Read the original by LizwiddaZ here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518920</p>
<p>Not canon to Sunshine; this is an alternate ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizwiddaZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizwiddaZ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Things, as such things do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518920) by [LizwiddaZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizwiddaZ/pseuds/LizwiddaZ). 



> I made myself cry. That takes a lot of fucking work nowadays.
> 
> I hope you don't mind, LizwiddaZ.

It started with the little things, as such things do. 

 

Things that Sans tried desperately to hold onto, but in the end he willingly let them go. It wasn't as if he was happy to be back in the palace-- he'd run away for a reason, after all! But Papyrus didn't seem to care how he felt about the matter. Sans supposed that was par for the course, though. 

 

It took less than two months for him to break, for him to give up on his restless pacing. It didn't help anything, only made his bones sore and rubbed raw while shining the inside of his hated shackles until they glowed. So he stopped, because what was the point?

 

But without the pacing to distract himself, and with the fucking spells on his fucking collar, Sans started to obsess over how quiet his prison cell was. When Papyrus wasn't around, there was no noise unless he rattled his chains or tapped out a rhythm with his phalanges. Both were repetitive, maddening sounds, and he did his best not to make them. But the silence and the lack of contact was such that he started eagerly awaiting his sibling, if only for something  _different_  to happen. Being taken -- being raped -- didn't hurt as much anymore, now that his body was used to the rougher treatment and lack of safe words. And though he internally despaired when the nightly sessions with his elder sibling started running longer, he didn't say a word against it, especially not once his distressed keens were silenced with a simple flip of a switch. 

 

Still, he spent most of the night trembling in fear and pain.

 

As time went on, Sans retreated inward. He didn't speak unless spoken to except when he really felt he had something important to say, and after a while, Papyrus stopes lifting the silencing spells on his collar. Sans tended to spend his time daydreaming about spending the day outside, perhaps walking the little human (what was her name? Sans felt like he should remember her name) around the palace garden and exchanging jokes with the girl from behind the door. The little things he missed so much. Sans had forgotten a lot, though. The isolation wore on his mind. He couldn't remember who had been killed by the human before the little human who called him Daddy, he couldn't remember the name of the bar he used to go to, he couldn't even remember the town's name!

 

His inattentiveness and forgetfulness tended to upset his brother, and so came the whippings. Whenever he put so much as a single phalange out of line from the role Papyrus wanted for him, the whip would come out, come down hard on his bones, and leave him screaming. Sans began to get himself into trouble just so he could hear his own voice again. 

 

And then Papyrus stopped removing the spell when he was punishing Sans. And all of a sudden, Sans was silenced. Completely. 

 

Sans hated it. Hated that he'd been reduced to this. He felt like a doll, trapped in his own body. Just a toy to suit whatever needs his sibling had. 

 

He started to crave Papyrus's touch. He needed it. Because without it, he was nothing. He could do nothing. Papyrus had complete control over everything. Everything. Sans was numb besides those touches. 

 

It was hard to remember anything as the days all bled together. At least he stopped jumping instinctively when the door opened. 

 

That night, Sans cried during sex for the first time in ages. 

 

But Papyrus didn't see. 

 

He never saw. 

 

The days continued to pass monotonously, with Sans feeling more and more  _tired_  with every moment. The only times he was really aware were when his brother was present, and even then he would just watch him. He was the only thing in the room that ever changed. Sans certainly didn't. 

 

The final straw was completely innocuous. 

 

An offhand remark. A simple mention of a human soul. Papyrus had been talking about how his day had been, and he'd simply said that the human soul he'd collected just after Sans had been found had finally faded.

 

He didn't see Sans's eye sockets widen. He didn't notice the sobs that wracked Sans's frail form. 

 

He didn't realize that with a simple remark, he'd destroyed one of the few delusions keeping Sans going. The thought that the precious little human might still be out there, being kept safe by the girl from behind the door. 

 

He didn't see Sans curl up dejectedly in the bed.

 

He didn't see the lights leave his eye sockets. 

 

Sans allowed the numbness to fully take him over. 

 

After a while of peaceful, pleasant floating in nothingness, he heard Papyrus demand he wake up. Heard him beg, scream, plead. Sounding so desperate. Touching him like he used to, in hazy memories of happier times. Sans almost went back. 

 

" _Daddy?_ " 

 

But...

 

Things hadn't changed for long the last time he went back. 

 

And he was so tired...

 

" _Daddy? I'm waiting for you, Daddy!_ "

 

And...

 

Sophie. 

 

Her name had been Sophie. 

 

Sans never felt himself crumble to dust. 

 

Sans never saw Papyrus break down sobbing. 

 

Sans never heard that last "I love you."

 

Because he was wrapped in the arms of a tiny child with big green eyes and long blonde hair, sitting unrestrained in an open meadow, the sun shining brightly down on them both. 

 

" _I missed you, Daddy..._ "


End file.
